portalbreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Making a Character Page
UPDATED FEBRUARY 11, 2012 *Infobox image size is now 250px. *"Relatives" no longer exists, having now merged with "Relationships" as a subsection. *"Gallery" is now an optional section. ---- If you're here seeking to make a page for your character, that must mean you're already a member. If not, head on over to Portal Breach and sign up! Once you've been a member for roughly a month, you can head back here to make profile pages your characters! Making a Page *First, sign up on wikia. It's similar to registering on any regular forum with your typical username (not the name of any of your characters!). You can always make pages and edit anonymously, but it's easiest to track our site's Roleplayers if you make an account. This works well for you and your fellow members. *On the top right, you'll see a tab labeled "Contribute". Click that and select "Add a Page" from the drop-down list. Write down the first and last name of your character (if applicable), or the name they're best known as, then select "Blank Page" and then "Add a Page" again. Adding Categories *You're now in the editing page. On the right-hand side, you'll see a box called "Categories". Click the space that says "Add a Category", and write down "Characters". You must add this in so your page will appear in the Characters list! Next, depending on what kind of character you are playing, add one of the following: **"Canon Characters" if your character is from a pre-established series. **"Fan Characters" if your character is a character you made based on a pre-established series. **"Original Characters" if your character and their universe is entirely made up from your own imagination. *Click "Publish" and your page is made! *It's still effectively empty though, so get to the next step with the Character Template! Adding your Infobox *Click "Edit" to return to editing your character's page. On the top, there are two tabs. Click "Source" so you can add an infobox and all the necessary parameters you'll be needing to your character's page. *Go to the Character Template, highlight the words you see in Usage, and copy them. On the right, you'll see an example of how your future infobox will look like. *Back to your character's page, paste what you copied in to the page. Remember to be in source mode when you're doing this, or else it won't work! *Write down the corresponding information beside each equal symbol. Here's more or less what you need to include: | image = | fullname = Full name here, including any middle names. | aliases = Any nicknames, titles, etc. can go here. | gender = Male/Female/Genderless, etc. | race = Human/Robot/Demon/Dolphin, etc. | age = Put physical age, NOT how old they look like. For vampires or those who have stopped ageing, write something like this: 141 (17 when turned/stopped ageing, etc.) | dateofbirth = Write it in this format: January 1, 2010. Remember that Portal Breach's years correspond with ours. If your character is not from Earth, do the math to find a proper year for them. If your character is from Earth but from the past or future, do the math regardless, but add a note on the bottom of your page to let us know the proper year. | heightweight = Follow this format: 6'6'' / 200 lbs. | homeworld = This format: City, Country (Planet/Galaxy/System/etc.) | residence = Where they currently live on Portal Breach. | occupation = What they currently do for a living on Portal Breach. | alignment = Lawful Good / Neutral Good / Chaotic Good Lawful Neutral / True Neutral / Chaotic Neutral Lawful Evil / Neutral Evil / Chaotic Evil | dateofarrival = Write it in this format: January 1, 2010. It can be the date you registered, but it is best to go with the date you started roleplaying or you were accepted if there is a large timespan between the two dates. | playedby = This is where you signing up comes in. Place the link to your wikia's userpage between single square brackets, and INSIDE the brackets, separate your nickname with a space. Here is an example: Steel | type = Put down if they are a canon/fan/original character and link to the Category page, as thus: Fan Character | status = Active if they are being played, Inactive if they are up for adoption or have been dropped, but have too much history to be wiped from the system. | profile = The easiest. Link to your character's profile page on Portal Breach, like this: Profile | presentation = Like above, with the same format, link to your Presentation. | timeline = And link to your timeline in the same way... | idcard = And finally to your ID Card in the same way. And you're done with the infobox! Just in case you haven't got a timeline or ID Card yet, just write what each one is so you can later link to it. And now, save that page just in case anything happens! And don't worry, we're almost done. Just gotta give you some final pointers now. Headquote Possibly the easiest and most fun part of making your character's page is adding one of their more memorable quotes to the top where it can be seen. Doing that is easier than you think. *Underneath the infobox, still in source mode, just write the following: *A more clearer example, in action, would show up like this: Adding Information The last and possibly most important stretch is here. Don't worry, it's really easy to us once you get the hang of it. Are you still in source mode? I hope so! *Underneath the headquote, write a very short, brief summary on your character. Always start with your character's name, in bold, and follow with their race and what they've pretty much done in one small paragraph. This paragraph should not exceed ten lines. You'll have a chance to expand on their history below. *Once you've done that, copy and paste the following into your source tab. You really need the equal marks, by the way. Appearance History Personality Abilities Relationships Quotes Trivia Gallery Notes And here is what information you will need to put in each section, and how: Appearance Here, describe how your character looks like physically. Include any details that you feel are important, like body heat, fragility, as well as their usual get-up, if they are rarely seen without it. History Detail your character's history here. Events before Portal Breach should be relatively brief and concise. Condense it if you have to, but mention important things that can or have had an impact on Portal Breach. For original characters, it's encouraged that they add in as much as they can, however. For canon or fan characters, if they are from a certain point in canon, or you have slightly altered or tweaked canon and added in your own fanon, make sure to add any details we'll need to know of what's been changed. You can also make subsections in History for easier reading by adding another subtitle with additional brackets, like this: History Early Years Arriving at Portal Breach And so on and so forth. Personality Be as detailed as you can here. The wikia is giving you a chance to expand and include as much information as you can on your characters, so why waste it? It's also important to show their character development in this section if they have been on Portal Breach for a long time and have changed through their experiences. Abilities No cutting corners here. Be as detailed as possible on what they can and can't do. Include anything from physical prowess to a genius mind. Strengths A detailed list of your character's strengths goes here. Weaknesses As well as a detailed list of your character's weaknesses. Relationships My suggestion here would be to split this into four sections: family, friends, enemies, and love interests. There's no need to detail your character's acquaintances here. Only write down those whom your character is very close with, or despises, or has been in a relationship with. If people prior to Portal Breach are important to your character you can include them, as well, but be briefer about them than with characters currently on Portal Breach. Quotes Put down memorable quotes your character has said (either along with other characters or on their own) on Portal Breach. Unless your character has a catchphrase from their canon they have used on Portal Breach, forgo any quotes your character has had before the Breach. Trivia A few interesting details about your character's creation and/or origins can go here. This can be a useful section for those who possess fan characters or original characters, so make use of it! Gallery Optional. If you have more than one picture for your character that doesn't really fit in the history or anywhere else, use this space for it. Notes Optional. This space is for references and adding down information such as proper birthdates and whatnot, or referencing information from other sources. Otherwise, you don't need this at all. And there you have it! Save that page and you have your basic layout ready! Fill out as much information as you can! If you have any questions, just leave a comment, contact one of the wiki admins, and we'll try to work out your problem ASAP. Category:Browse